Going Insane
by Angel-deathnight
Summary: Follow Lucy's thoughts about part of her past to the present day of how she ended up going insane.


I can't remember when it started. When these cravings for blood and pain started to seep into the crevasse of my mind and heart. I knew that my spirits were starting to worry about me. Loke had even tried to talk to me about it. I just force closed his gate. Now thinking, I remember one of the reason's for my blood lust. It had happened when I met him.

**Flashback**

_It was a cold rainy day yet I was still there, just standing in the rain letting them mix with my tears.I had just been humiliated in front of the guild by my so called best friend, yet this time it was different. He had not teased me with words, instead he showed everyone one of my weaknesses. The letters written to my mother. Every single one I had written to her was read aloud to the guild by him. I had ran from the guild crying while they laughed at me. Remembering this, I grit my teeth in anger as my fists clenched tightly so that my nails dug into my palms and drew blood.  
_

**_"My my, what is a lovely lady such as yourself doing out here in the rain?" _**_I spun around to face the person who had spoken to me. There in front of me stood a man who looked to be twenty. He was well built with silver hair adorning his face. His eyes were a shocking turquoise. He had on a black shirt, cargo's, and combat boots. Looking back up at him I answered.__  
_

**_"I don't really know."_**_He looked shocked for a second by my answer before he composed himself and walked over to me. Putting his arm around my shoulder he leaned his head towards mine._

**_"Well then how about we go to this club I know and get you in a cheerful mood?"_**_He asked me with a slightly husky voice. Even though I barely knew him, the idea of going to a club sounded like fun. Nodding my head at him, he led the way to the club.  
_

**End of flashback**

That had been the night that had started it all. I had found out that his name was Drake. We had met up a few times after that. Each time we did though, I felt this strange aura coming from him. I also felt like something dark was creeping around my heart, yet I let it slide. During the time I had been meeting Drake, I had not once been to the guild. It had been two weeks since I had been there. I bet no one had even noticed that I wasn't showing up during these past two weeks.  
Yet I was proven wrong when I decided to go the guild so I could find a job to pay my rent.

**Flashback**

_I had a few days left until my rent was due so I decided to go to the guild, grab a job, and then leave. That was my plan, yet was ruined when a certain bar maid spotted me._

**_"Lucy where have you been?"_**_Once she uttered those words, all the attention was on me. Uncomfortable with the attention and still angered at them, I made my way to the mission board to find a request, ignoring them. Finding one I like, I turned around to head out of the guild only to be stopped by a warm hand._

**_"Lucy look I want to apologize.." _**

**_"Save your breath Nastu. I don't want to hear anything from you, now let me go." _**_I cut his words off with my own poisonous ones. Shocked at my tone, he let go subconsciously. Leaving the guild, I made my way to the train station for the job._

**End of Flashback**_  
_

That was the first of many times that I used venom in my words. Yet it was always used only towards the guild. No one else heard this tone. What they most likely registered was either sadness or madness. This continued for a month. I would come to the guild only when my rent was almost due. The rest of my time was spent with Drake and his friends he introduced me to. There was something off about them all though. I felt the same dark aura coming from them that I sometime felt coming from Drake. I let it slide though. Over the next couple of months, I grew stronger physically and magically. I had collected all the zodiac keys and had obtained some rare ones. I also learned new magic, darkness and torture magic.

Also as time went by, my style had changed. My once blonde hair was now midnight black with a bloody red streak where my bangs are. I now wore a leather floor length coat that reminded my of Van Helsing's. Along with that I wore a black corset top lined with silver, black spandex shorts and combat boots. Later during the month I also had my guild mark changed. This shocked everyone in the guild yet it made me smile at their misery.

**Flashback**

_It was almost time once again to pay my rent. Reaching the guild, I snickered at the thought of the shocked faces that I would soon see. No one had seen my change yet and it thrilled me to see them sulk in misery that their "sweet little" Lucy had changed. With a slightly crazed smile on my face, I kicked the doors open. The guild became silent as they looked to see who had kicked the doors. Walking into the guild like I owned the place, I made my way over to master._

**_"Master I have a request to make." _**_I told him once I reached him. Sighing he placed his mug of beer to the side before asking,_**_  
_**

**_"What can I do for you my child?" _**_I heard gasps of shock as the rest of the guild figured out just who I was. I could hear them whisper to one another "Is that really Lucy." and "What happened to her?". Ignoring them I answered the master.  
_

**_"I would like to change the position and color of my guild mark." _**_His face paled at my request but he still let me change it. He first removed my other mark and then motioned Mira to bring the stamp over. Then she asked me where I wanted it and what color. Removing my coat, I heard the guild gasp as they saw all the scars that covered my once porcelain skin.  
_

_**"On my lower back in black."**I told Mira. She placed the stamp there for a second before removing it and showing the guild my new mark. Smirking, I put my coat back on and headed for the mission board only to be stopped half way._

_**"Luce why did you change your guild mark? What's happened to you?"** I looked up to see that it was Natsu who had asked me these two questions.A few seconds later a maniacal laugh escaped past my lips and grew in volume until the guild started to back away in fear._

_**"You want to know why?"** I asked him. I was looking at him through my bangs making me appear like a crazed doll about to kill someone. He hesitantly nodded his head unsure that he wanted to hear my answer. Another laugh escape my mouth before I answered._

_**"This all happened because of you. You are to blame for this. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TURNED ME INTO WHAT I AM NOW!"** By the end of my screaming, I had released my torture magic onto him. Now he withered in pain before me feet. A crazed smile made it's way onto my face as a crazed laugh came from me. The guild stared in shock, worry, and most importantly fear. Walking over to the mission board, I found a job and left the guild to attend to a heavily wounded Natsu. **  
**_

**End of Flashback**

That was the most critical part of my madness commencing. After that one taste of being able to torture someone. I started to crave ti more, so to help cure it I started to take on assassination jobs. At first I would just steal them from dark guilds but then an idea just came my mind one day. I decided to join a dark guild secretly while still staying in Fairy Tail. I made sure to get their guild mark as a tattoo though so that way if anything happened to them I would be able to avenge them. It was a sight to see when I entered their guild that one day.

**Flashback**

_I had finally found a low class dark guild that not many people had heard of. Dark Talon was the name of the guild. Their mark was a talon covered in vines. Upon reaching the guild, I saw the building the resided in. It was a small black castle centered on a cliff. Seeing that it was still daytime, I figured that people would be there. Reaching the doors, I kicked them open. Looking inside, I found all the members had jumped up and were now in a fighting position._

**_"Your Lucy Heartifillia aren't you? What business do you have here?" _**_A man asked. He looked to be the strongest of the guild so I assumed he was the guild master. Smirking as I stepped forward, I raised my hands showing I meant no harm._

**_"I didn't come here to cause any trouble, I came here to join you all."_**_The members of the guild had a shocked look on their faces at what I said._

**_"You want to join the guild? Ha I doubt that when I can tell you are still apart of Fairy Tail." _**_I smirked at what he said. Stepping forward, I went to the bar while saying,  
_

**_"Why don't we sit down and talk about this." _**_The master hesitantly made his way over to the bar to sit down next to me. Smiling, I ordered a beer for us both before facing him to explain._

**_"Well you see being in an official guild gives you limitations on jobs and all. So I can't take jobs to kill anyone without being kicked out of the guild. So what I figured I could do is join a dark guild in secret while staying in my guild. Now before you ask, I would get the guild mark as a tattoo. Plus if anything ever happened to you all, I would be able to take revenge for you. So what do you think?" _**_By the end of my talking, most of the guild had evil smiles on their faces. The guild master seemed to be in thought before he said,  
_

**_"I like this plan. River come and give her a tattoo of our guild mark." _**_The said woman came over to me and magically brought her tattoo equipment. After setting everything up, she turned to face me.  
_

**_"Where do you want it and what color?"_**_She asked me. Smirking, I took off my coat and pointed to my back._

**_"On my right shoulder blade in black."_**_After saying that, she proceeded with the tattoo. An hour later, I left the guild with my new tattoo of the guild mark._

**_End of Flashback_**

That had been one of the best days of my life. Months passed and my guild never noticed I was part of a dark guild now. They had seen the tattoo but just wrote it off as something I had paid for. During these months, I had gone on many jobs for killing people. I had been named an S-Class mage in their guild while in Fairy Tail, I was still considered weak. I hated the fact that they still thought I was weak. I had also heard some asking master to excommunicate me from the guild. This made my blood boil whenever I thought about it.

As time passed, the anger and bloodlust I held towards my guild escalated. I started to barely show up. It was now a rare sight to see me their, yet when I came none messed with me. Most of my time was now spent at Dark Talon, taking multiple assassination job's at a time. My reputation spread around Fiore, setting fear into everyone's minds when they heard my nickname, Bloody Hime. I was known to be ruthless when killing, slowly letting them die. Soon though without me knowing, a job request was sent to Fairy Tail, asking them to capture me.

**Flashback**

_I had just finished another kill when they came. My ex-team was standing in front of me with shock written all over their face's. I stood before them covered in blood with a crazed look in my eyes while smiling maniacally at them._

**_"Look's like I can't hide my secret now that you four have seen me. Looks like I'll just have to kill you." _**_I told them as a insane laugh escaped past my lips. Their horrified expressions only encouraged me on. Without giving them time to prepair I unleashed my torture magic upon them. Soon they lay on the ground, withering in pain. As they experienced my magic, I made a blade of darkness while prowling towards Happy._

**_"What...Ar..are you..do..oing? Get...a..away..from...hi...him!" _**_Natsu yelled while attempting to reach his partner. Laughing at his state, I plunged the sword into one of the Exceed's pure white wings._

**_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_**_ The scream of pain could be heard from a mile away. Slowly, I took the sword out while a bloodthirsty look came into my eyes.**  
**_

**_"HAPPY!"_**_ My gaze shifted to see Natsu, Erza, and Gray staring at the injured Exceed lying on the ground in unimaginable pain. Determined looks cross their faces as they struggle against my magic, attempting to stand. I watched in amusement. Soon though, they were standing up and summoning their magic.  
_

**_"Fire dragon's roar!"_**

**_"Ice make arrows!"_**

**_"Fly my swords!" _**

_They all attacked me at the same time. As the attacks hit, a cloud of smoke formed. Once it cleared, it revealed me only slightly hurt while holding Happy in front of me who had taken most of the damage. He was now covered in wounds and blood. A evil chuckle escaped past my lips.  
_

**_"Looks like you forgot I still have your cat over here. Now it's my turn to attack."_**_Once finished talking, I released a wave a darkness. As it covered the area, trees started to die and the wildlife was killed. _**_  
_**

**_"Move!"_**_I heard Erza scream at Natsu and Gray. They jumped up out of the way, just avoiding my magic. While they were in the air, I sent a barge of dark arrows laced with spikes towards them. The arrows just grazed them yet sent immense pain into their system. Only Natsu and Gray fell to the ground while Erza was nowhere in sight.  
_

**_"GAAHHH!"_**_I screamed out as I felt something pierce my shoulder. I glance behind me to see Erza there wielding her sword._

**_"Give up now Lucy."_**_She told me while removing her sword. Holding my wound, I let out a shrieking laugh._

**_"Why would I ever stop this. The blood and pain is just to good to give up."_**_Erza had a sad look on her face while making a motion to someone behind me. Whirling around, I was met with two swords in the stomach. One was made of fire, the other ice. I fell to the ground from the attack as dark spots danced across my vision. Before I blacked out, I saw the faces of the three. They had looks of worry and sorrow towards me.  
_

**End of Flashback  
**

When I had woken up, I had found myself in a white padded room. With my eyes, I searched more of my room and found a door hidden in the wall along with a window. Standing up, I made my way over to the door and was about to open it when something stopped my arms. Glancing down, I found myself in a straight jacket.

**"Hahahahaha. A straight jacket. Do you really think that will stop me?" **I yelled to who I assumed was behind the door. Moving around and letting my magic flow, I tried to get out of the jacket. Yet I failed. A shocked, angry look crossed my face as I thrashed around trying to escape it.

**"OI LET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" **I yelled at no one. Hours went by of me trying to get out of the jacket. Eventually, I ended up laying down in the middle of the room. A sound reached my ears, but I didn't bother looking up.

**"Lucy how are you doing?" **I glanced up and saw master with my ex-team behind him. I didn't bother to ignore him.

**"How long?" **My voice was hoarse from all the yelling I had done.

**"You were knocked out for a week and have been here for almost a month now." **Erza spoke. A chuckled at what she said. They backed away a bit in from me in case I did anything. Slowly I started to stand up and make my way towards Erza.

**"A month now you say. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in here. I would still be out there enjoying myself." **I was babbling now and near the end of it, I started to try and attack her. A red light filled the room as a piercing noise filled the air. Men in white suits raced into the room and held me down. I was struggling and yelling at them to let me go. My guildmates and master watched in silence at the scene before them. Soon a man came in with a needle telling the men to hold my arm down. Soon it was injected and I was sent to a place of darkness knowing the rest of my life would be spent like this.

**Master Makarov's P.O.V.**

It pained me to see one of my children become this way. I had decided to visit her with her old team and had been forced to see what she had become. Now we had left the room and were heading back towards the guild since the mental hospital was near the guild in case something happened to it.

**"Master what's going to happen to her now?" **I glanced up and saw that it was Erza who had spoken to me.

**"My child, she will be there for the rest of her life now. I fear we will never see her again." **A look of sorrow crossed their features at the thought of losing their friend for the rest of their lives. I knew in my heart Fairy Tail would never be the same again.

* * *

Finally Finished. It took me weeks to write this. Please review and tell me what you all thought of it. Until next time, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


End file.
